Liquid crystal display devices are the predominated display devices and are widely used in various applications. For a common liquid crystal display device, it mainly includes an array substrate and a color film substrate provided oppositely and liquid crystal packaged therebetween. The array substrate includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode line provided corresponding to the pixel electrode thereon, and the pixel electrode and the common electrode line form storage capacitance, for retaining display of a picture of a previous frame when the picture is switched between two frames. The color film substrate includes a common electrode thereon for forming electrical field with the pixel electrode to control the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules.